


Breaking

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena gets tortured, deals with implied sexual assault, dont hate me, its very dark, kara is a mourning mess, lena "dies", nothing is what it seems, there is no proof of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: A bomb explodes at a conference where Lena is holding a speech but it goes south and Kara isn't fast enough to save her.This is Kara trying to deal with Lena's death, but nothing is what it seems.Dont let the warning fool you, if you've read any of my work you know I cant write something without a happy ending.Lena's P.O.V. deals with the beginning of sexual assault, it isn't detailed, nor does it actually happen as the guy gets stopped!But I still feel its neccesary to check the box in case it can be triggering to anyone.(Kryptonian has translation, forgot to add it when I posted it, I wanted this fic out here too badly)





	1. Kara's P.O.V.

It was quiet when Kara woke up, too quiet and she frowned, wary of the silence that overtook her.  
She sat up, her head spinning fast from the sudden motion and her sisters hands were instantly on her shoulders steadying her small frame.  
"Easy there Kara, you took quite the hit. Your powers are regenerating as we speak. Just stay still and let the sunlamps work" Alex gently ordered her and she nodded as she laid back down on the warm bed.

"Where's Lena? I couldn't get to her in time. The bomb went off and I got thrown back" she spoke softly "Alex I need to know that she's okay" she continued as she saw the grim and blank look on her sister's face.  
"Alex please. Where is she?" her voice broke as she asked again, tears threatening to fall and Alex bowed her head silently stepping aside from the muted television.  
A newsreport was on repeat, the headline loud and clear in big bold letters and Kara sat up emotionless, eyebrows furrowed and jaw set, defeat written in her features.

'Lena Luthor among casualties in bombing Conference for Peace'

"Kara, there was nothing you could have done, the bomb was rigged to go off as soon as you came too close to her. It was a dirty bomb Kara, it was laced with Kryptonite. Even if you had reached her you would've died as well"  
Alex' words got into one ear and directly out of the other as she kept reading the headline and spoke up, voice monotone and void of the once bubbly Kara "who did this?"  
Alex faltered when she heard her little sister's voice "we're not sure yet, but it looks like the work of Cadmus. But the way they worked it seems like they have an insider in the D.E.O."

Kara's eyes glowed red for a brief moment in time before she controlled her emotions, the muscle in her jaw tensing as she stood up and turned around to face her sister.  
It was clear that she had been crying, small bags under her eyes, red and puffy and widening as she saw Kara's expression to be similar of that during her Red Kryptonite induced state.  
"Kara don't do anything rash. We don't know who was behind it for sure" Kara locked eyes with her sister "where is she?" her voice faltering as her lip trembled "let me see her. Please"

Alex bit her lip, her bodylanguage letting slip that she knew something that she was unwilling to tell Kara and Alex visibly flinched when she yelled "TELL ME!" her voice echoing off the walls.  
"We haven't been able to find her body. We did find her DNA. We believe that one of the bomb's might have been so close to her that-" Alex swallowed thickly "-that there might not be anything left to find"  
Kara's body trembled as she fell backward against the bed and sunk to the floor, a few sunlamps tumbled in the force and shattered on the floor, and she hit the floor with a audible gasp mixed with a sob.

Alex was on the floor with her within seconds, wrapping the small woman in her arms and into a tight embrace "Kara I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she repeated as Kara broke down.  
Photo's of the raven haired CEO were being shown on the tv, listing off accomplishment after accomplishment, personal and bussiness and Kara cried harder seeing a photo of them together laughing wildly, Kara's arm around Lena's waist.  
They had never openly admitted to their relationship but neither women actively denied it as well, letting people make their own assumptions and leaving Kara a little out of the spotlight.

She grabbed onto Alex' shirt, grasping it tightly in her fists, not caring about ripping the seams in the process as her powers gradually came back.  
Kara pushed away from Alex shoving her to the ground and she sped off as she felt most of her powers had returned, she was a blur through the D.E.O. and took off as soon as she hit the balcony.  
She broke the soundbarrier as she sped her way to the LCorp office that she spend so much time in, laughing, crying, hugging, kissing and eating lunch.

All thoughts and memories stopped intruding her mind as she let herself fall on the balcony, cracking the concrete in the meantime and she walked in, half expecting Lena to be sitting at the desk.  
She looked around the office trying to find some sign of life, not finding any she let out a gutwrenching scream and fell to her knees as reality sank in.  
Jess came running in the office with security behind her, but she quickly ushered them away when she saw the broken Girl Of Steel.

"Supergirl?" Kara looked up, her vision blurry from all the tears but she could vaguely make Jess out as she kneeled in front of her, her hand gently on her shoulder.  
A look of recognition passed across Jess' face as she let out a soft gasp followed by "Kara I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she repeated as her voice broke and hugged the blonde tight.  
Kara's hands instinctively went around her back, her forehead on Jess' shoulder as her body shook with the strength of her sobs "I'm sorry Kara" was the only thing Jess could think of saying.

"Anything you need, I'll be here. Don't be afraid to ask, okay? I got you" Kara suddenly pushed her away so she fell backwards, reaching back with her hands to catch herself and Kara suddenly stood up.  
A guilty and pained expression took over as she realized what she did but Jess quickly said "it's okay, I understand. It's okay" and she promptly turned away and flew off again, high into the skies.  
As she reached the highest she could reach she let out another scream, releasing her heatvision along with it and she let herself drop when the scream subsided.

The ground moved closer and closer but she just couldn't bother herself to fly back up just yet, it wasn't until the gasps and screams and screeching cars reached her ears that she changed directions and went back up.  
After a while exhaustion took over and she fell into a open area in the middle of the woods, she grunted from pain and exertion as she made a few barrelrolls and ended the roll as she slammed her back against a tree.  
"Fuck" she gasped out and stretched out her limbs and took off again to her apartment, but as she landed in her livingroom she remembered why she didn't want to come here in the first place.

Visions danced in front of her eyes everywhere she looked in the small apartment.  
Cooking dinnner in the kitchen while her front was pressed up against Lena's back, dancing around the coffeetable to music playing on the radio.  
Laying on the couch with Lena on top of her, their lips on each other, hands exploring underneath shirts accompanied by giggles and gasps.

A book thrown across the room to hit Kara on her face as she revealed herself to be Supergirl, only to be followed by apologies from Lena for hitting her in the face while she meant to aim for her torso, followed by chuckles and hugs and more kisses.  
The front door opening and the two girls stumbling through it, wide smiles as Kara kicked the door shut and Lena pushed her against it, hands instantly on her breasts.  
Kara shook her head trying to get rid of the memories and she walked to the bedroom, tears falling freely on her cheeks.

But before she was able to cross the treshold a wild sob broke free as her hand flew to her mouth and her knee's started to buckle and give way to her weight.  
The bed was freshly made and Lena's pyjama laid on her pillow, her dress for tomorrow hanging on a hanger on the closet, her perfume lingered around her invading every one of her senses.  
Before her mind could conjure up any more visions of the past she flew out of her apartment and straight to her sister, she didn't bother knocking on the window and instead let herself in through the window.

"Kara!" Maggie shot up from the couch "Alex has been looking everywhere for you!" she let out in a single breathe and all Kara could do was walk over to her and hug her, her head falling to Maggie's shoulder as she cried.  
"It's okay Kara, let it all out, let's sit" she comforted the little Danvers sister and as Kara curled up against her she texted Alex to let her know Kara had come to their apartment.  
Her hands made soothing circles on her back as she cooed her, making her feel loved and cared for as she let out the pain of losing her girlfriend.

Alex came home and Maggie shushed her immediately as Kara had fallen asleep, curled against her sister in law and Alex' heart broke more as she saw her sister so completely broken.  
"How is she?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse from the tears spilled for the young girl "Not good, she didn't say anything, just flew in and hugged me and started crying. She passed out about five minutes ago"  
Alex nodded her head and sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose "are you okay Danvers?" she asked softly, worried about the two Danvers sisters she loves so dearly and Alex nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Kara. I don't know if she'll ever be the Kara we knew after this. She was so in love with Lena. I mean if it was you I don't know what I would do. I'd probably kill the one responsible"  
Maggie smiled a half smile and motioned to the other side of her on the couch "c'mere" she said and Alex walked over and sat beside her, her feet curled under her legs as she to rested her head on Maggie's shoulder.  
"So this is what a Danvers sandwich feels like, wish I found out in different circumstances" Alex chuckled lightly "you'll get a proper one someday. I love you" she said as she kissed Maggie's cheek "I love you too Alex"

"I'm not gonna be able to move while she's asleep against me, am I?" and Alex beamed as she shook her head in the negative "I tried that, it's like moving a marble statue by yourself, it won't work. Might as well make yourself comfortable"  
And so Maggie did and they both fell asleep after a little while, both women scared for the sleeping blonde on their couch, but neither willing to admit it out loud.  
Morning came too soon and Kara shot up like a bullet muttering apology after apology for falling asleep like that and preparing to fly away again before being stopped by both women.

"You are not running away again Kara! Stay. Please. If not for yourself then for us. You need to deal with this, you need to cry" Alex sternly said and Kara's eyes glowed up in a rage as she screamed.  
"I DON'T WANT TO CRY! I WANT TO KILL THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DEATH" her eyecolor returned to normal as she took a deep breathe and let the fearful expression of Maggie seep into her bones and another sob unwillingly broke free.  
She whispered barely loud enough for Alex to hear "I'm responsible. I wa-wasn't f-fast enough" Alex caught on where she was going and took the few steps forward and grabbed her head in her hands and forced her to look up and into her eyes.

"You know this isn't your fault Kara. Even if you would have been fast enough then you would have died to" and Kara's face scrunched up.  
"So? I would be with her then. I wouldn't have to live a near immortal live knowing I lost the woman of my dreams because of my failure!" she nearly shouted at Alex, hating the comfort being so freely given to her while she felt like she didn't deserve it.  
Her jaw was set, worming her way out of Alex' grasp she hugged her arms around herself readying herself for another ramble of words about her incompotence as their phones all went off in the same time.

Kara looked at her boot, feeling her phone vibrate but looked up as she heard her name being called out in shock and mild panic and both Maggie and Alex showed their phones and she promptly reached for her own phone pulling it out to see the same name flashing,  
Lena, Lena was calling them, but how?  
Her heart beat faster as she picked up "Baby? Is that you? Lena? Lena! Are you there?" not a word was ushered against her and then a dialtone was heard and Kara's eyes grew wide with panic.

"I need to find her!" Kara said as she got ready to take off again before being once again stopped by the two women "Kara stop!" Maggie spoke up for the first time.  
"We don't even know if it truly is Lena, for all we know it might have been a way to get under our skin. A Cadmus trick. This doesn't mean she's alive. We should go to the D.E.O. and trace the call and see where it leads us"  
Kara shook her head, thinking the words over, her eyebrows furrowing to create the wellknown crinkle and then nodded "when we find her, don't stop me"

Neither Maggie nor Alex had it in them to correct her to 'if', knowing that this was most likely a trick by Cadmus to further break Supergirl, so they simply nodded and convinced Kara to go with them by car.  
When they arrived they were greeted by Bob, a tall handsome D.E.O. Agent, his arms covered in tattoos from various movies and comicbooks and good friend of Winn "Supergirl! Ma'ams! We got your message and set up a tracking algorythm to try and locate where the call originated from!"  
Kara nodded curtly and briskly walked over to the monitor, Bob's eyes following her movement "how is she holding up?" he asked his superior "as well as you'd expect" came Alex' reply.

"She blames herself" she spoke softly, Bob had joined the D.E.O. three years ago and joined Alex on practically every mission ever since, the two growing close comrades and when he met Kara it was an instant connection.  
Winn fanboyed with him relentlessly as they talked about comicbooks and movies and often had what Kara teasingly started calling 'game dates' where they would play games online and try to a best the other in their favorite games.  
It was safe to say that Bob was as much part of the family as James and Winn are and both girls had confided their fears and interests in him.

Bob nodded once and turned to Supergirl to speak, but as he opened his mouth the sister's phones went off again and Kara answered it within the first ring "LENA!? Lena is that you?" no answer.  
"Lena please let me know if you're alive, if you cant speak then press a number, make some noise. Sokau! I'm begging you. Lena. Please" she waited for a sign of life, anything to prove that it wasn't Cadmus playing with her, but none came and the line went dead once more.  
In a fit of rage she almost threw her phone through the building but remembered at last minute that it was her last line to find Lena "TRACE THAT CALL!" she yelled out the order in no one in particular.

When no one moved she screamed out "WHY ISN'T ANYONE DOING SOMETHING!? WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" and Alex rushed over and brought her to the training area to try and calm her down "Kara this isn't helping anyone"  
"She's out there Alex! And they're all looking at me like I've lost my mind. They don't believe me. You believe me right?" her voice was small, smaller than when she just arrive on earth, not ready to lose another piece of her life.  
But as Alex looked guiltily at Kara, sympathy, guilt and pain in her eyes, Kara grew cold and distant "you don't believe me either" this time it wasn't a question, it was a statement of facts, one that was as cold as the Fortress Of Solitude.

"I believe that you want it to be true, but I think this is Cadmus playing with your head. They know who you are Kara and they know how much Lena meant to you. They're trying to break you" Alex tried to reason but she knew she had lost when all Kara said "mission accomplished" and stormed off through the lobby and flew off.  
While she was up in the air her phone went off again and she checked it immediately, heart pounding in her throat as she realized she got a message instead of a phonecall and cried when she saw it was from Lena.  
'Kar. Hlp. Empty bldng 13th & Grn Ave" Kara flew faster than she ever had before and crashed through the window X-Raying the place trying to find Lena in the massive building, her heart beating frantic in her chest.

And then her whole world stopped spinning as she laid eyes on a lone figure tied up and she ran as fast as she could, but as soon as she walked through the door she fell to her knees and screamed out in pain while she covered her ears.  
A device similar to the one used during Metallo's attack in Lex' warehouse was set off, but this time it was louder and it felt like her skull was vibrating, grunting and whimpering she tried to ignore the pain and call out for Lena, but the figure didn't respond.  
It wasn't until she tried to look around the room did she see the lone figure leaning against the doorway, glasses glinting in the dim light of the room making a corrective sound with his tongue.

"Always so willing to walk into trouble before checking with her superiors" that voice, she recognised it, but couldn't place it with the insistent ringing in her ears "who are you? Where is Lena?"  
The man laughed a sickingly laugh as he said "you sound like a broken record" he imitated Kara's voice "Lena? Lena? Where is Lena?" his voice returned to its normal octave "its sickening. A Supor and a Luthor" he scoffed "digusting that a heir of such a great mind would fall for something as disgusting as an alien"  
The device got turned off as the man walked closer and she could feel her stomach turn as the feeling of Kryptonite washed over her, she fell forward on her hands heaving as the Kryptonite grew stronger.

She glanced up and saw the very familiar tattoo's on a arm and she released a sob as she whimpered "Bob. Why? We were friends" he scoffed loudly "I would never call myself a friend of yours. I needed to come close to be able to hurt you the most. It was Lillians brilliant plan"  
Kara whimpered as she tried to tune in to the tied up female figure, but didn't hear any breathing or heartbeat and she cried as her head spun wildly from the green roch hanging off Bob's neck.  
"Green has always been my favorite color. Did you know that? I'm sure you did, but did you know why? Some think its because of one of the comics that I've read, but they're wrong. Its because its the color of the only material that can kill you" he sneered.

"It's amusing how a simple hack of a phone can cause you to lose yourself and ignore all the alarmbells that should be going off in that tiny head of yours" he said as he tapped her head "and then a very quick text that is missing vowels sealed the deal" and he kicked her in the face, making her fly backwards.  
"That thing over there" he pointed over his shoulder as Kara gasped for air and rolled over sitting on her hands and knees "thats a dead shapeshifter, killed him while he was shifted into your little whore, so he'd be perfect bait for you" another kick but in the ribs and she could feel and hear them crack on impact.  
Kara cried out in pain, every breath feeling like her ribs were stabbing her lungs "where-" a shallow breath "-is Lena?" she gasped out and Bob chuckled darkly "like your family said. She's finally dead, no longer a disgrace to the Luthor name"

Tears escaped her eyes as rage took over and she stood up on wobbly legs and Bob almost doubled over laughing "you think you can beat me? I'm wearing Kryptonite, Kara. You can't beat me. I can easily kill you right now if I wanted to" he said as he pointed a gun at her.  
She didn't care if she got hurt or not, not anymore, all that was running through her mind was avenging the love of her life and if she died trying then so be it, cause at least she'd be close to her once more.  
She squeezed her eyes shut to focus and then leapt at him landing a nice solid punch on his jaw, dropping his gun in surprise and she janked on the necklace and threw it to the other side of the room, hissing in pain as she got in direct contact with the stone.

Bob paled upon realizing that his necklace wasn't on his neck anymore and Kara walked over to him in a steady pace, Bob's face was held high, refusing to let fear control him and he took a fighting stance and motioned for Kara to come closer.  
His steps faltered as Kara kept walking a steady pace as her eyes started glowing red and right at last minute she looked up and fired her heatvision to the roof, letting parts of debris fall on top of him, a last "oh shit" was heard before his body was hidden from view.  
She couldn't care if he was dead or not, couldn't care if she was now a murderer for he had admitted that Lena was dead, murdered by Cadmus, dead because she wasn't fast enough.

The flight home was fast and uneventful, she send a quick text to Alex telling her to go to that building with a clean up crew when she got home and sat on the windowsill after changing into a more comfortable outfit.  
She stared out in a daze watching the world go by, watching the stars fade and the sun come up, her phone had gone off a couple of times but she refused to look at it.  
Morning came and she moved from the windowsill to the couch, tugging her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tight to her chest.

Tears turned to sobs and sobs turned to screaming and screaming turned into overflowing sickness as she sped to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.  
After she was done throwing up whatever was inside, she curled up on the cold tiled floor, not wanting to move so she laid there for the better part of the morning.  
She moaned in annoyance when there was a loud insistent knocking on her front door followed by a almost yelling Alex Danvers "Kara open up! I know you're in there! Kara please! I know you're hurting, let me help" after not getting a reply she added "I know you can see me" in a softer tone.

But nothing worked to get her sister to open the door "Kara if you dont open up in ten seconds I swear to God I will kick down this door" she counted in her head and sighed when she reached ten and the door still hadn't opened.  
She grabbed out her spare key and opened the door and instantly got worried when she didn't see her younger sister "Kara? Where are you?" her worry increased when she didn't get a response, fearing for her little sister she called out louder "KARA?"  
A grunt was heard from the bathroom and she ran over and kneeled next to Kara when she spotted her laying on the floor "oh Kara" her heart shattered when she saw the soulless eyes "come on, lets get you somewhere comfortable"

But when her hands tried to pull her up she got shoved away with a growl "no!" Alex swallowed roughly "Kara come on" and she reached out to her sister again but got shoved away harder than intended causing her to stumble backwards.  
"I said no" was spoken in a fierce growl "leave me alone Alex" but she didn't listen and took a few steps forward on her knees, laying down next to Kara "fine, then I'll stay here next to you. That works just as well" she got as comfortable as she could knowing they were going to be there for a while.  
"So that building you send me to, it was a mess, but there was nothing there" Kara looked at her intently "bullshit" was the only thing said.

"There was a dead shapeshifter who assumed Lena's identity to trick me in there and Bob was there as well. He was working with Cadmus, he got Cadmus close to us. I killed him, Alex, I dropped the ceiling on top of him, he has to be there"  
As she spoke the words out loud her stomach twisted again and she quickly moved up to the toilet and emptied more of her, what she assumed already empty, stomach as Alex rubbed her lower back while holding her hair back.  
"He took her phone and send me a message. I really thought it was her, Alex. I- I thought she- I thought she made it. That it was just a bad dream" she cried as she collapsed in Alex' waiting arms.

"She's dead. He confirmed it and then I killed him. She's really gone Alex. I- I don't know what to do" she admitted as she buried her face in the crook of her big sister neck "you take your time, all the time you need to mourn so you can eventually move on. There is nothing you can do, Kara  
Kara you didn't kill anyone, there was no one there. No shapeshifter, no Bob, no one. It was a mess and a hole in the roof that matches what you said, but there were no bodies" Kara pulled away from her embrace and gave her a confused stare before realisation dawned.  
"Cadmus, they must've been watching. They took them away before you could find them. They removed the evidence" Alex nodded at Kara's words "that does sound like them"

Alex stood up holding her hand out to her little sister who reluctantly took it, she wordlessly dragged her to the bedroom and to the bed "lay down, you need to properly rest" Kara shook her head even though her eyes were drooping just at the sight of the comfortable pillows.  
Kara. Don't make me use my mom voice" Kara sighed and got into bed, turning on her side she almost instantly passed out from exhaustion, she vaguely felt Alex tuck her in completely.  
The exhaustion took her into a memory filled dream of Lena, replaying all their good moments and bad combined.

The dream contained memories from their first fight to their first kiss, their first date and their first meeting, their first time spending the night and the first time they were photographed holding hands in public.  
When she woke up the day had already gone by as the stars shone brightly in the nightsky and the alarmclock read four fifteen A.M. but Kara made no move to get up, she laid there, silent tears pooling on her pillow.  
"Lena. Please come back to me. Sokau Lena. I need you. I can't be Supergirl without you. I'll do anything" she cried as she reached over the nightstand to grab the pictureframe that held a photo of them together made at their first gamenight as a couple.

She frowned as something fell from behind the frame and she turned to peek over the bed and a heavy, loud sob broke free as she saw the small black container laying on the floor.  
Alex rushed over and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what Kara was looking at "oh Kara. I was hoping you didn't find that yet" Kara gingerly reached out and grabbed the small box and opened it.  
In it was a simple ring with two flat diamonds in them, one red and one blue on top of a golden band, Kara dropped the box on the bed as heavy sobs shook her entire body and Alex ran over and engulfed her into a strong hug.

"It's okay, let it out Kara. Let it out. It's okay, I've got you and I'm never letting you go. Get it out of your system" Alex repeated over and over as Kara continued to cry and eventually cried herself back to sleep.  
Alex was still holding on to her tightly, her own tears leaving their trail on her face as she tried her best to keep it together for her broken little sister.  
"Oh Kara" she whispered as she kissed the top of her head as she cradled her tightly to herself, needing the comfort almost as much as Kara needed.

It had been four days since she found the ring and she has been wearing it non stop ever since, crying herself to sleep every night, there had been no sightings of Supergirl since the bombing and speculations were running wild.  
She had received a care package from Cat, a email of condolonces from Snapper and too many flowers to keep track off.  
Tomorrow was the funeral where they would be burying a empty coffin and Alex had ran into her house not bothering to knock, but Kara didn't even look up from her spot on the bed, clutching the picture frame and playing with her ring.

"Kara! Get off your ass and come with me right now!" her tone left no room for discussion and Kara looked up quizically before saying "No. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me. You know I'm stronger than you" she talked without emotion.  
"DAMNIT KARA" she shouted as she stormed over and grabbed Kara's arm and yanked her off the bed and onto her feet earning a very surprised look from the Kryptonian "it's about Lena! Now get dressed and come with me"  
Kara stood still, spluttering a mess of "But how" and "How did you" but reluctantly got into action as Alex literally growled at her "she's dead Alex, whats the point?" she sighed deeply as she slowly walked to the bathroom to get dressed in presentable clothes.

"The point is that we found her, Kara" Alex explained and Kara stilled in the bathroom, one leg in her pants while standing on the other "you- you found her? Is she- I mean can I see her? Is she- is she still her?" she fumbled over her words trying to get the words in her head out in coherent words.  
"Why do you think I'm getting you and no you're not flying, you're sitting in the passenger seat of my car" Alex said as she walked to the front door with Kara on her heels.  
Kara looked over at the unusually quiet Alex, not even a idiotic driver in a different car could make her comment and it unnerved Kara "what happened to your roadrage?" she asked and Alex mumbled something that sounded like "no time for roadrage"

It took seven minutes longer than usual to get to the D.E.O. because of the traffic and Alex grew more restless by the minute "okay whats going on? Alex I've never seen you this anxious. Not even when you were about to come out during Thanksgiving"  
Alex just pretended not to hear the question and kept walking, straight into the D.E.O. Headquarters where a videofeed was brought up of Bob in a holding cell and Kara gasped loudly "how is he alive? I dropped a ceiling on him!" Winn looked up and said "Cadmus 'enhanced' him, or so he said, we got another mole as well, Jason"  
Disgust was written all over Winn's face as he uttered the name "Agent Hunter found the lead to him and he lead us to Bob who in turn lead us to Le-" Alex coughed loudly to stop Winn from talking and Kara turned to Alex in a flash.

"So you did find her?" she asked, hope filling her voice beyond her control "Kara, I need you to come with me first" and so they walked together to a empty briefing room, away from spying ears.  
"We found Lena, yes, but Kara there are some things you need to know. When we found her, she wasn't doing well, Cadmus left her to die after she got injured from the blast. They made her work on some projects and when she was done they moved and left her. She was without care for six days"  
Kara held a sob back as she took in all the information given to her, scared to know more but wanting to know if her girlfriend, no fiancé, was going to be alright, so she nodded to signal Alex to continue.

"Some of the debris of the bomb got lodged into her side and abdomen, it tore through a smaller artery so she suffered quite some bloodloss. She also has a broken arm, probably inflicted by Hanshaw when she refused to co operate with them.  
She has extensive lacerations and bruising in her face which will all heal without a scar within a few days, she was delirious when we found her and in her attempt to fight us she fell backwards on a sharp piece of debris and it impaled her lower back.  
It's been safely removed in surgery and it missed every major vessle and organ in her body so she is extremely lucky, she's alive, but barely, Kara, she's fighting and the woman you will see on that bed will not be the woman you know, that woman is currently a shell hooked up to various machines to keep her alive"

Kara nodded as tears streamed down her face as she took all of this new information in, Lillian had left her for dead, her own daughter, she knew she was capable of it after she kidnapped her, but to know she truly didn't care if she died was unsettling.  
"Kara, do you still want to see her?" Kara bit her lip and felt selfish for even doubting if she wanted to after what Alex explained, but in the end she nodded and said "yes, please. I want to see her"  
They walked slowly to the room that Lena was being held in and Alex waited by the door untill Kara gave the signal that she was ready, she took a deep breath and nodded for Alex to open the door.

She walked inside, her head bowed, staring intently at the floor as she listened to the beeping of the machines around her that were keeping her soulmate alive.  
One of the beeping fell in perfect sync with Lena's steady heartbeat, while another was in tune with her breathing, Alex had explaind that she was hooked up to a machine to help her breathe while they kept her in a medically induced coma to help her heal.  
Tears fell on her cheeks as she looked up and saw Lena's broken body on the bed, bandages on her face had small red patches, her left arm was in a cast and a quick glance with her x-ray vision showed multiple bandages on her abdomen.

"I'll leave you to it, if there's anything you need Kara, I'll be right down the hall okay?" Kara looked at her sister with gratitude in her eyes and nodded "thank you Alex"  
She grabbed a chair from the the opposite side of the room and set it next to Lena's rightside bed where she could hold her uninjured hand and kissed it softly.  
Tears fell freely as she listened intently to her heartbeat, tuning out every machine in the room and focussing solely on the beat of her heart and the steady breathing being guided by the medical equipment.

"Lena, I'm not sure if you can hear me. I hope you can. I thought I would never get to listen to your heartbeat again. I thought that I would never hear your laugh again, never saw those beautiful green eyes of yours.  
They told me that you died in the bombing six days ago. You were dead. We were supposed to bury you tomorrow. I lost myself and I killed a guy, Lena. I killed someone to avenge you, Cadmus brought him back, but still.  
I never thought I was capable of that, but I am. I truly am my parent's daughter. And I guess it's not a bad thing, well it is, it is a bad thing, but I think I understand them now, after losing you, losing my world again, I get it" a deep breathe was taken before she continued.

"I found the ring, I grabbed our photo to hug it tight and the box fell, it was very cleverly hidden, baby. I don't think I would've found it in a normal situation.  
You can ask me to marry you when you wake up and I will say yes, I've been wearing it non stop since I found it anyway, might as well make it official then.  
Lena khak zao rrip, rrip zehdh ukep, sokau Lena, sokau" she repeated as she silently cried as her head rested on her arm, holding on tightly to Lena's hand "Khak nim nahn i zrhemin, Lena, sokau nahn voi" she fell asleep as tears kept slipping from her eyes.

She was kept in a medically induced coma for a week before they decided to let her wake up, making sure most of the wounds had healed so she was in little of pain as possible and in that time Kara had not once strayed from her.  
She stayed in the D.E.O. and even going so far as to showering in the lockerroom to make sure that she was always close by in case something happened, three people had tried to talk her into going home and regretted it almost immediately and silently thanked Kara's self control for not setting off her heatvision.  
They stopped the medication three hours ago and realized with the long exposure to the medical cocktail it would take up to four hours to get it out of her system and for her to slowly wake up.

Kara gripped Lena's hand as her head rested on her arm and she dozed off, overcome by the emotions and exhaustion of the past weeks.  
She got woken from a soft tug on her hand, followed by a groan and she jumped up "Lena! You're awake! Nahkluv Rao!" she gushed out with a dopey smile and more tears streaming down her face.  
Lena smiled and entwined her fingers with Kara's "khakk ulir rrip" she husked out, the recently removed tube causing her voice to tremble a little, Alex had said that her throat would be hurting for a bit from it.

"I heard you talk, Kara" her finger played with the ring on Kara's ringfinger "do you like it?" and Kara just nodded heavily "I love it, Lena, I love you. Even if you had asked with with a candy ring I still would have said yes"  
The two girls shared a small smile as Kara stood up and pressed her lips together with Lena and whispered, after pulling back "khak nim nahn i zrhemin" Lena's eyebrows furrowed and she asked what it meant and Kara just smiled even wider.  
"It means, I will be your wife" Lena smiled widely and pressed her lips forward to quickly peck Kara on her lips again right as the door opened and Alex walked in.

"Good to have you back Lena. Less good to catch you hooking up with my sister, again" and they chuckled as they moved away, Kara making room for Alex to do her check ups.  
"How long have I been out?" she asked no one in particular "well it took a while before we found you and then we kept you in a coma so you'd heal without problems" Alex said but Lena narrowed her eyes "thats not what I asked"  
Alex smiled wryly "you've been out for a week, but it took us six days to find you" Alex didn't look at Lena to know that she was shaken, the sharp inhale of breath was sign enough.

"You were in a pretty bad shape when we found you, they made us believe you were dead Lena. I'm sorry. We should've been looking for you" Alex said, her voice cracking as Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly "its not your fault Alex, if the roles were reversed I don't think I'd have done anything differently"  
She made sure to look at Kara in that moment, her eyes glazed over with guilt and pain "I'm just gonna finish the examination of your wounds and then I'll leave you two to talk things through" and the two women nodded and remained silent throughout Alex' administrations, listing off Lena's injuries.  
"All done, you'll be able to go home in about three days, I just want to keep you here for observation for a little bit" Lena nodded and said her thanks as Alex turned around and walked away.

"How are you doing?" Lena spoke up tentatively and tried very hard not to laugh out loud at the look of utter shock and surprise etched on the blonde's face "I should be asking YOU that! Lena you were dead, we were going to bury you and I- I just- I ki-" a loud gasp was uttered instead of finishing the sentence.  
"Hey hey Kara come here darling" Kara slowly inched her way to her fiancé as Lena sat up as good as she could "why did you?" Kara stared at her, tears threatening to spill as she was talking about this for the first time "cause he was responsible for your death"  
A heartwrecking sob broke free from Kara "I had lost my world again and I couldn't deal with it, I wanted revenge. I just- I- I wanted the pain to stop and I thought by doing that it would get less. But I was wrong, it only made it worse"

Lena rubbed her back as Kara sat on her bed, her face nuzzled in the crook of her neck, her gown growing wet on her shoulder where Kara's tears collected "it's okay Kara. We can help each other through this"  
Kara's fist were full with Lena's gown, doing her best not to hurt her even more than she already was "rrip non dhehraogh, Lena" she cried into her shoulder, Lena was still learning Kryptonian but she was pretty sure that she knew what Kara was saying.  
"But I'm here now, Kara. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Darling look at me" she pushed Kara away gently, urging her eyes to meet her own "we can work through this together, khak zao rrip Kara Zor El, khuhtiv zrhemin"

A happy sob broke from Kara as Lena spoke the Kryptonian words and she surged forward kissing her deeply on her lips, Lena responded in kind, happy to be back in her lovers arms.  
When they broke apart Lena whispered "I think I'm going back to sleep now, I'm really tired" Kara nodded and helped her lay back down and tugged her in as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow again.  
Kara sat back in the chair, gingerly touching her lips as Lena's words were repeated over and over in her mind, a big goofy grin apparant on her face as she got as comfortable as she could on the chair and soon fell asleep thinking of Lena.


	2. Lena's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Lena?  
> Where was she ?  
> Was she the one that called the sisters or was it truly a play from Cadmus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, this is dealing with a start up to sexual assault, it doesn't go any further than the guy trapping Lena underneath him as he gets stopped.  
> But I still need to put that warning out there because I know this can trigger a lot of flashbacks for people, so if you are uncomfortable reading it, either please skip over it, or don't read this fiction.  
> I don't want any of you suffering from those kind of flashbacks while reading fanfic.  
> Also if that holds you back from reading this fiction, I am so sorry you had to go through something like that.

It was dark and cold, stuffy and the smell of old wood lingered in the air as Lena tried to breathe in deeply.  
She tried to sit up and rub her head but found herself restrained on a hard bed, a grunt leaving her throat as she moved her body and pain shot up from all over.  
"Kara?" her voice sounded fragile and young, her CEO mask lost in the haze of waking up in pain "Kara, are you here?"

She swallowed thickly as she tried to remember what happened, she saw Kara in the audience as she got up the stage to adress the people.  
A loud bang at the far end of the room grabbed their attention and Kara was gone and the hero in red and blue entered the building, but as she locked eyes with her another bomb went off.  
She tried to look through the panic swirling in the pit of her stomach when Kara sped up towards her but got thrown back in the blast as Lena got thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Her back hit the hall hard with a loud thump and she fought unconsciousness, trying to look around her and searching for Kara in the chaos "Ka-Kara?" she whispered.  
"There she is. Take her. We're going to need her. They'll believe she's dead anyway, so she has to help us now" Lena tried to focus her gaze to the feminime voice to try and locate a face, but her eyesight was too blurry.  
"Pity, such a waste of Luthor genes" the voice said as she bend down towards Lena, her face a few inches away and her eyes widened in fear "my dear daughter, my how you have fallen"

Lena pulled on the restraints trying to loosen them, tears stinging her eyes as pain in her abdomen got more intense with every movement.  
"Now now Lena. You don't want to do too much. You got hit by quite some shrapnel and too much movement could cause more harm" the singsong voice of her mother entered her ears and she stilled immediately.  
"What do you want, mother?" she spat out the last word "finally figured out I will never help you so you decide to kill me? Or experiment on me?" Lillian scoffed "no, I'm not. You're already dead"

The television in the corner came to live as the restraints were loosened with a mechanical buzz, the small room was filled with a chaotic newsreport as Lena sat up slightly, mindful of the pain in her lower body.  
Her eyes went wide as a gasp left her body, the destruction was impressive, multiple bombs had gone off in a small span of time taking dozens of lifes, Supergirl was seen being carried out on a stretcher, a frantic Alex giving out orders.  
"No" she whispered, biting back the tears as the apparant lifeless body of her girlfriend was caried into a unmarked van, presumably the D.E.O., she looked over at her mother, shock and sadness clear in her eyes as her mother smirked "keep watching dear"

Lena looked back at the screen, her hand on a extremely sore spot on her abdomen as the words of the news anchor rung out in her ears again and again, echoing inside the walls of her skull.  
She felt dizzy, the room was spinning as only one thought entered her mind "Kara. No I'm sorry, Kara. Please don't believe it" she whispered one of the thoughts, for a moment not caring if her mother could hear her.  
She looked back at the television, the words now in big bold letters screaming at her as the images of the destroyed building was seen on the background.

'Lena Luthor among casualties in bombing Conference For Peace'

"What did you do?" she asked softly, but clear as day, as she stood up and almost immediately fell to the ground from the vertigo, clutching her side in pain.  
"Lena, my sweet daughter, I warned you that I would get what I want one way or another" she said as she put a finger under her jaw and guided her face up to look her in the eye "what did you do to Supergirl?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
"Well you're the one so adament about fucking a alien, I had to do something. Now I need your help to finish a device to get rid of the other Kryptonian" Lena just stared at her, lips turning to show utter disgust.

"I will NEVER help you with killing Superman" she seethed but yelped as she got lifted to her feet by her hair, swinging her arms back to try and land a hit on the person manhandling her, but a gruff voice halted her actions "stop or I will break your arms"  
"Lena, don't make me do this. Don't make me hurt you more than you already are. You will help us finish this device, or Hank will break your arm. It's your decision really" Lillian smiled "I am giving you a choice" she added as Henshaw growled in her ear.  
She stopped thrashing around and stood with her chin high, tears in her eyes from the pain in her sides and the upcoming headache as she glanced at the televison where they were now replaying the footage of Supergirl being loaded in the van again.

"What do you need to have done, Lillian?" she asked and Lillian smiled while motioning to Hank to let her go "I need you to hack into the D.E.O. I know you're friends with the director, so I know you can get in. You can use that computer" she said tilting her head to a table on the other side of the room.  
Lena nodded and walked to it, grunting as she sat down "I'll leave you to it then, enjoy the news broadcast" Lillian said as she walked out the door and closed with a loud thud, locks falling into place.  
She had no idea how long she had been typing away at the keyboard, quick taps to try and get into the D.E.O. mainframe, she knew she could get in, she knew her way around a computer, Winn had taught her the hacking basics after he had broken his hand and couldn't do his job for a while.

The D.E.O. database was brought up on her screen and she got a idea and silently praid to whatever god was listening at the moment for a little more time as she brought up three phonenumbers and gave the command to call them while entering her own phonenumber.  
A pop up showed that Kara had picked up, but wasn't able to hear or read what was being said, realizing she shouldn't press her luck too much she disconnected the call and shut off the D.E.O. page and continued pretending to be hacking the secret organisation.  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as the realization hit that Kara was alright, or at least her phone had survived the blast 'no' she thought 'Kara is alright, Alex would've picked up her own phone then' she nodded her head with finality and started tapping away on the keyboard again.

'I have to try one more time' she thought to herself as she brought up the hack once more and dialed Alex and Kara's number, trying to remember how to get a message across, mentally berading herself for forgetting.  
The pop up showed Kara had picked up on the first ring and as she was furiously typing away the door opened and she jumped up and accidentally closed the call when her hand hit the keyboard on accident.  
"I am so disappointed in you, Lena" Lillian spoke as Henshaw walked up to her, a scowl set on his face and Lena gulped, shrinking away from him shaking her head "please don't" she pleaded as she locked eyes with him.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from the computer "please no! You're hurting me!" she yelped as her arm got twisted around while Hanshaw looked at the screen "D.E.O. is hacked, she was stalling. We got what we wanted. We're in"  
The half human looked at his commanding officer for instructions "well then. We don't need her anymore. Do as you please" and Lena's stomach rolled at the grin that he sported, her mother turned and walked out the door leaving Hanshaw alone with her.  
And for a moment Lena didn't fear for her life, but feared for what would remain of it after he was done "please don't. Please don't do this" she begged as his eyes raked over her body, his grin still plastered.

Tears were streaming heavily down Lena's cheeks as her arm was bend even more and she fell to her knees in pain "don't do what? She did give me permission to do whatever I want" he lifted her up by her arm, releasing his hold once she was standing.  
"What should I do first? You betrayed your brother, your mother and this organisation. Don't you see we're only protecting this earth from those freaks?" he snarled "are you that blinded by that blonde freak?"  
Lena's lips curled up in a snarl "I'm protecting this earth from maniacs like you" she spat out before she was laying on the ground, a gash next to her eye from where his fist collided, she gasped and tried to blink the pain away.

She felt him grabbing her by the collar of her blouse, lifting her head off the ground "you're blinded by that bitch" he said as he kneeled, with either leg on her side.  
Lena looked at him, pure hatred seeping through her eyes and she spit in his face, he reacted by roughly pushing her down, hands on her neck, the back of her head hitting the concrete roughly, blinding her temporarily.  
Stars danced in front of her eyes as oxygen was being cut off to her brain by the pressure on her neck, she gasped as her neck was released from the deathlike grip and she tried to take a swing but her hand was caught and held tightly above her head, the other hand soon to follow.

"Stop. Please" she cried "don't do this" her legs were thrashing around, trying to get free from his inhuman grasp, but it was all in vain as one hand glided from her throat to the top button of her blouse.  
Lena felt the grip on her wrist loosen and managed to get one hand free and took a hard swing at his face but he captured her arm and growled "you really need to watch where you put that fist" he said as he snapped her arm in his grasp.  
She screamed out in pain, the throbbing of her arm travelling up to every part of her body, tears flowing freely as the pain became more unbearable by the minute as he was still holding on to it, putting pressure on it to prolong the pain.

The metal doors opened and revealed one of Lillian's workers "we have to go. Boss's orders" a gruff familiar voice echo'ed in the room, familiarity hung around her as the pain was about to take her consciousness.  
"Seems our time is up" he said as he stood up after giving one last squeeze on her arm, ensuring that the pain would be too much for her to get up and follow them.  
She turned her head trying to see the figure who had stopped the assault and recognized the heavily tattooed arms "Bob?" she whispered before the door to the room was closed once more, the lights flickered but stayed on.

She kept blinking to stay awake but the pain overtook her body and unconsciousness quickly took over her senses and she passed out from the pain and stress.  
When she woke up the first thing on her mind was how sick she felt, she sat up cradling her broken arm and she grunted as her head fell forward trying to take control over her own body and will it to hurt less.  
She rolled her neck, cracking it to release some tension and she looked around the room, her eyes falling on the computer and she stood up as fast as she could.

After taking two steps she stopped and threw up 'great' she thought 'I'm stuck in a room that now smells like vomit. Great going Lena' she berated herself as she staggered to the computer.  
She tapped the keys on the keyboard, nothing, deciding to try the mouse, it proved to be unlucky as well.  
Grumbling she decided to try to turn the monitor on by pressing the on button, hoping it was as simple as that, but once again it proved futile.

Looking around the room she noticed that the television was unresponsive now as well, screen as black as the night, the only thing remaining on were the lights "at least thats something" she mumbled and sighed.  
She took another step but promptly fell to the ground as her face got a deadly pale look instead of the rosy pink cheeks she knew too well, she held her side with her unhurt hand and brought it up feeling sticky wetness and gasped when she saw the red covering her hand.  
"Kara" she whispered as tears stained her face once more "Kara. I need you. Kara please" she sobbed heavily as she kept whispering "sokau Kara. Khak tulem rrip" she felt the blackness of unconsciouness tugging at her so she sat up, willing herself to stay awake.

"I need to get that computer on" she grunted as she shook her head, her right hand tentatively touching the painful spot near her eye and wincing as it made contact with the torn skin.  
She forced herself to get up and looked around and scoffed when she saw a small control panel near the television, she limped toward it and grinned when she saw it was a panel to control the electrical equipment, she pried it open and it revealed a small keypad with a five digits lock.  
Taking a moment to consider all the possible numeric codes her mother could have used she grinned as she got an idea and entered "16421" and smiled victoriously as the computer beeped and the television spurred to life.

"Oh mother, you have always had a weak spot for Lex" she said out loud smirking as she turned around and stumbled to the computer, only for the room to start spinning.  
She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stay upright but failing miserably and she fell taking the t.v. with her.  
Glass splintered everywhere as unconsciousness once again took Lena out of the living world, tears once again slipped through her eyes as her eyes slowly blinked closed, Kara's name the last thing on her lips.

She woke up in a pain induced haze and she turned, realizing that she had fallen on her left arm, still bend in a unnatural position, she whimpered as she pushed herself to her feet.  
"Get it together Luthor" she said breathlessly as she walked in what seemed like slowmotion to the computer and wrote out commands with her one good hand and breathed a sigh of relief when she got back into the D.E.O. mainframe.  
Quickly typing out a message in the hopes that they would get it in time before she bled out, she looked the message over.

'This is Lena. I'm not dead. Help. I'm hurt. Tell Kara'

She pressed send and prayed that the message would arrive and that Winn would find it, she didn't wait long before a pop up appeared on screen, she struggled to keep her vision clear to read what it said.  
'prove it' Lena's eyebrow shot up "how the fuck do I prove it to you Winn" she mumbled out loud and smirked when she thought of something, Kara would be mad she used this to prove herself, but all fair in trying to survive, so she typed as fast as she could.  
'You walked in on me and Kara in the training room while I had my hand down her pants and she got startled so badly her heatvision got set off and almost took your head off' she chuckled despite the predicament she was in at the memory.

Another pop up 'LENA! I'm tracking your location now! Keep sending messages okay' Lena nodded but she felt a wave of dizziness take over as another pop up read 'Lena, hang in there, write something'  
She quickly wrote a reply before she collapsed again 'hurry. It's bad' her breathing was slow and she felt like her time was running out, her heart was beating slowly, almost in slowmotion.  
Her eyes were threatening to close again, but Kara's voice echo'ed in her head "Khak zao rrip Lena" and she smiled "I love you too Kara" she sighed as her eyes rolled back and she lost the fight against unconsciousness again.

"Lena you need to stay awake. Please baby. Wake up. You need to fight this okay honey. Lena. Please. For me. Khepp shahrrehth. Wake up!" Kara's voice rang out in her ears.  
"I'm so tired Kara" she whispered "I'm so tired. I want to sleep. Please Kara, let me sleep" she blinked her eyes open but didn't see the blonde in the room with her, she turned her head to where she heard her voice, but there was no one there.  
"Kara?" she spoke up, but no reply came and she started crying again after a sharp pain in her side rippled through her body after a sob that wrecked through her tiny frame.

She looked around and saw that she was now currently laying on the floor, the chair was toppled over and she could feel a sticky wetness pooling around her abdomen "Kara where are you?" her voice was raspy and soft.  
There were sounds coming from the hallway so she turned her head towards it, sitting up slowly she shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she listened closely to the clanging of metal on metal.  
Not trusting that these were good people she stood up, almost slipping over her blood on the floor and she backed away towards the broken television, gripping her side trying to slow down the bleeding as her left arm dangled uselessly besides her body.

There were three taps on the metal door before a series of small explosions took out the door and men dressed in all black and helmets came barging in and walked towards her.  
To say that she was scared was an understatement, deep down she knew these people were here to help, but being on her own for god knows how long and being on the brink of death made her act irrational and she screamed at them to stay away.  
One of the soldiers removed the helmet revealing Alex running towards her "Lena! Lena you're okay. Winn send us! He found you" Lena flinched backwards at Alex' outstretched hands and tripped over her feet.

Alex tried to grab her by the hand but wasn't fast enough to cover the distance that Lena had put between them, she watched as she fell backwards and landed on the broken television igniting a gasp of pain from Lena.  
"LENA!" she shouted and ran the few steps and lifted her off the broken object, blood already dripping steadily from the glass shard stuck in her back onto the floor, Lena took Alex' shirt into her fist and tugged.  
"T-Tell Kara I-I love her. Please" Alex frowned, trying to stop the tears from falling "no! You can tell her yourself when you see her, you understand?" Lena smiled tiredly and repeated her question "p-please Alex" so she swallowed and said "she already knows, just hang on. We're going to get you the help you need"

She blinked tiredly, feeling the pull of blackness consuming her, she could vaguely make out Alex' voice talking to her but not understanding a word of what was being said to her.  
The darkness was all around her, filling her heart with dread as she looked around, trying to find any source of light as she held her hands out trying to feel her way around her.  
Confusion hit when her left hand touched a wall 'wait, wasn't my left arm broken?' she thought as her eyebrows furrowed together and quickly retracted her hand and touched her side, no pain and no blood 'what is this?' she thought as she touched the wall again.

Focussing back on the apparant hallway she was in she looked closer ahead of her and saw a small streak of light come out from under what appeared to be a door so she walked towards it, but the light never got bigger.  
She got more agitated and scared with every step that she took, trying not to look back, scared to see her mother standing there with a wicked smile, she fell to her knees and started sobbing, scared she would never get to see the blonde love of her life again.  
"Lena" her head shot up at her name being called by such a familiar voice "Kara!?" she yelled out "where are you!?" no answer.

"I thought that I would never hear your laugh again" she sounded broken, her voice was so small and she focussed her hearing on her voice, pinpointing it, realizing it came from the small sliver of light ahead.  
"They told me that you died-" her voice trailed off in the darkness and Lena screamed out "I'm right here Kara! Please! I'm here. I can hear you! Sokau Kara!" and she started crying, surprised she still had tears left to cry.  
Kara's voice came back to her "I killed a guy, Lena. I killed someone to avenge you" and Lena's heart stopped in shock, a whispered no falling from her lips.

She never wanted this, never wanted Kara to be this lost, she felt guilt creeping up and taking over her bones, seeping into every pore of her body untill she heard the next words "I found the ring"  
Her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't hear the rest of Kara's words as she still sat on her knees on the floor, tear tracks over her cheeks, a loud sob breaking free at Kara's next words ringing through the dark hallway.  
"Lena khak zao rrip, rrip zehdh ukep, sokau Lena" her head connected with the floor as she let the sobs take over her for a while "Khak nim nahn i zrhemin, Lena, sokau nahn voi"

Lena was still learning Kryptonian, confused by the words that she didn't understand, but she pulled herself up, her head high as Kara's voice rang out "khak zao rrip" followed by "rrip zehdh ukep" repeated through the dark hallway.  
She knew what they meant, Kara was begging her to hang on, telling her she belonged with her, she heard the heartbreak and the sorrow in her voice so she stood up and took determined steps to the door.  
It felt like a lifetime went by before the light finally became brighter and the door came closer and closer until she could finally touch the doorknob and it swung open, bathing her in bright light causing her to shield her eyes from it.

She looked around and saw the medical equipment around her, the methodical beeping and whirring of the machines keeping her alive and as she looked down and to the left she saw the mess of blonde hair she thought she would never get to see again and she longed to touch it.  
Her hand twitched and the movement followed up her arm and to the broken bone causing her to groan in pain and Kara got startled awake "Lena! You're awake! Nahkluv Rao!" Lena smiled softly.  
Sure she had heard her voice in her dream, or was it limbo? Either way she was glad to officially and truly hear Kara talk again "khak ulir rrip"

Her voice sounded rough, even to herself and she wondered how long she was out for the count, not even sure she had said the right words in Kryptonian she repeated herself in English "I heard you talk, Kara" her fingers entwined with Kara's and felt the ring on her finger so she traced it.  
"Do you like it?" she asked, fear etching into her spine as she wondered if it didn't live up to Kara's expectation, but she knew it was dumb as soon as she saw Kara nodding heavily and telling her that she loves it.  
Kara stood up from the chair and pressed her lips against Lena, a small tear escaping her eyes at the missed familiarity of Kara's lips pressed against hers.

Kara pulled away and whispered "khak nim nahn i zrhemin" that sentence again, Lena tried to translate it in her head, she knew her eyebrows were furrowed judging by Kara's loving gaze so she asked "what does that mean?"  
And Kara smiled even wider and the explanation making Lena smile just as wide as Kara brought their lips together again, soft and tender, loving and familiar, but it was over as soon as it started as the door to her room opened and a amused voice rung out.  
"Good to have you back Lena. Less good to catch you hooking up with my sister, again" and Lena chuckled remembering the times that she and Maggie had walked in on them getting to know each others body.

Kara moved away from her as Alex moved closer so she looked at her and asked "How long have I been out?" she tuned out the conversation as she realized Alex was talking around the question and Lena narrowed her eyes.  
"Thats not what I asked" she simply said and Alex smiled wryly, she could tell she was apprehensive about telling her this part of the truth "you've been out for a week, but it took us six days to find you" she gasped as she let the words swirl around her head.  
Six days, she was stuck in that room for six days, in a coma for a week, her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend that if they had found her a day later that she probably would have been dead.

"-they made us believe you were dead Lena. I'm sorry. We should've been looking for you" she blinked her focus back to the present and managed to overhear the last part of Alex broken voice and she grabbed her hand with her unharmed one and spoke with conviction.  
"It's not your fault Alex, if the roles were reversed I don't think I'd have done anything differently" she said honestly as she looked at Kara with meaning in her eyes, she remembered what she heard Kara say when she was unconscious and she knew Kara was struggling with it.  
Alex told her that she was going to round up her examanination and the women nodded at her, she finished her work quickly, apologising when she heard Lena hiss from pain.

"All done. You'll be able to go home in about three days, I just want to keep you here for observation for a little bit" and Lena nodded her understanding, not looking forward to being stuck in a uncomfortable bed for three more days, but knowing that arguing about it was futile.  
She watched Alex turn and walk out the room and her eyes locked with Kara "how are you doing?" the urge to laugh came over her as she saw the utter shock and confusion in her partner's eyes, but bit her lip to hold it back.  
"I should be asking YOU that! Lena you were dead, we were going to bury you and I-I just- I ki-" but Kara couldn't finish her sentence instead her hand flew to her mouth and she took a loud breath as the words sunk in.  
"Hey hey Kara, come here darling" she watched Kara slowly walk towards her, almost like a scared jumpy cat, ready to run at the slightest movement.

She sat up as good as she could without causing too much strain on her wounds, Alex had said that the pain was less than it would've been had they not put her in a medically induced coma, but she was still sore.  
"Why did you?" were the only words coming to mind and she could see the tears pooling in her fiancé's eyes and her heart broke for the young woman "because he was responsible for your death"  
Tears streamed freely over her cheeks as a loud sob broke free, Lena could tell this was the first time she was talking about this "I had lost my whole word again and I couldn't deal with it, I wanted revenge. I just- I- I wanted the pain to stop and I thought by doing that it would get less. But I was wrong, it only made it worse"

Kara sat on the edge of Lena's bed and she started rubbing her back, trying to rub comfort into her body as Kara nuzzled her face in the crook of Lena's neck, a wet spot quickly forming on her gown.  
"It's okay Kara, we can help each other through this" Kara grabbed the gown into her fist, she could feel the carefullness and tenderness seeping out from Kara "rrip non dhehraogh, Lena"  
Lena stilled for a moment, working her brain to translate the words, judging by the situation she figured that it must've had something to do with her presumed demise, but couldn't be sure "but I'm here now Kara. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Darling look at me"

Kara reluctantly pulled away at the soft pushing from Lena's hand, her eyes red and puffy and swollen and Lena's heart broke at the sight "we can work through this together, khak zao rrip Kara Zor El. Khutiv zrhemin"  
A happy sob got pulled from the blonde kryptonian at the words uttered by her human lover in her native tongue and she surged forward once more kissing Lena deeply.  
Her tongue tracing her bottom lip as Lena's lips opened instinctively, their tongues dancing together for what felt like a lifetime before they broke apart.

Lena felt the tug of unconsciousness pull at her again, this time knowing she was going to wake up again she didn't fight it instead she whispered "I think I'm going back to sleep now, I'm really tired"  
She felt Kara nod and she helped Lena get comfortable on the bed, she felt sleep take her away before her head even properly touched the pillow.  
The last thought on her mind of that day was the tingly sensation on her lips of where Kara had kissed her and the thought of marrying the gorgeous woman and wearing the symbol of her house over her heart on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> this fiction was inspired by this amazing fanvideo!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwNcLzQyMDA
> 
> khak zao rrip - i love you
> 
> rrip zehdh ukep - you belong here
> 
> sokau lena - please lena
> 
> khak nim nahn i zrhemin - i will be your wife
> 
> lena sokau nahn voi - Lena please be well
> 
> khakk ulir rrip - i heard you
> 
> Nahkluv Rao - thank Rao
> 
> Khutiv zrhemin - My wife
> 
> rrip non dhehraogh - you were dead
> 
> Khak tulem rrip - I need you
> 
> Khepp shahrrehth - Have hope


End file.
